l'Orient des mirages
by fuyuki417
Summary: Une petite nouvelle sur Carlisle et Bella dans un monde oriental et historique . Attention ! Léger lemon . Bonne lecture


Un bateau européen accosta sur un port en méditerranée ou le soleil brillait haut. On appelait cette partie du monde l'Orient et ce fut dans une ville orientale que le bateau jeta l'ancre.

Le port grouillait de vie et d'activité, le pont du bateau fut descendu, un homme en costume blanc casse avec un casque colonial descendit une canne a la main. Cette dernière était en ébène avec un pommeau en argent avec un blason.

Une chaise à porteur arriva juste devant la planche permettant de descendre et récupéra l'homme à la peau blanche, aux cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière.

Il était beau comme un dieu, pourtant il ne montrait pas sa beauté car il se cachait derrière les rideaux orange clair de la chaise.

Ses yeux étaient comme un éclat ambre accompagné par une pupille marron donnant ainsi quelque chose assez unique et spéciale.

Deux chaises à porteurs attendirent qu'un couple anglais descende du bateau, ils se plaignaient de la chaleur et paraissaient ratatiné dessous.

Ils avaient l'air mal à l'aise dans cet environnement grouillant de bruits, de vie, de personne.

Ils montèrent et poussèrent les rideaux ne voulant être collé par des enfants qui suivaient les convois.

Les trois chaises partirent du port suivit par des porteurs de bagages.

Ils passèrent en ville ou on ne cessa de donner ou de venir parler à l'homme blond qui parlait sans problème en arabe alors que les deux anglais étaient perdus et s'intégreraient difficilement.

L'homme ronchonnait car il ne parlait pas un mot de la langue de son pays.

Sa femme voulait juste atteindre la destination pour se reposer.

L'homme blond répondait et discutait avec les gens ou laissait les gens le toucher.

Le convoi répartit une quart d'heure après, on s'écarta sur leurs passages et on les laissait passer.

Ils traversèrent la ville bruyante, ils entendirent l'appel a la prière ce qui arrêta le convoi, le temps que les porteurs prièrent.

L'invitée anglaise était outre par cette coutume qui la laissait à terre.

Ils traversèrent ensuite le Zouk avec ses odeurs et ses couleurs.

Pour arriver dans un quartier très riche, on voyait des grandes résidences partout avec du personnel devant pour accueillir et protéger les invites et les habitants de la maison.

Les trois chaises s'arrêtèrent devant un portail ouvert ou se trouvait un tapis étalé au dessus duquel se trouvait un dais qui menait a une maison construite dans une architecture arabe.

Le jardin sur les cotes de la maison était luxuriant, avec des coins d'ombres, des bassins d'eaux, le jardin avait un aspect oriental et européen.

Il y avait une volière ainsi que une serre, des gazelles couraient en libertés dans le jardin avec des oiseaux rares.

Les serviteurs étaient en lignes de chaque cote du tapis.

L'hôte blond descendit et commença son cheminement vers sa villa tout en prenant des nouvelles grâce à un majordome qui le suivit. Les serviteurs s'inclinaient sur son passage.

Les serviteurs venaient de différents contres du monde ce qui surprenait les personnes.

" Montrez a nos invites leurs chambres, rappelez vous qu'ils sont occidentaux. N'oubliez pas de les accueillir comme il se le doit." Dit le maître de maison.

" Bien, maître Carlisle, il sera fait comme vous le désirez.": répondit le majordome en s'inclinant la main sur le cœur.

Carlisle avança et dit :" Je vais me reposer, éviter de me déranger.»

L'homme n'attendit aucune réponse et rentra, il remit sa veste et son chapeau a une servante qui lui demanda si il a fait bon voyage.

Il répondit et ne s'attarda pas, il grimpa sans attendre un escalier du marbre qui se trouvait sur la droite dans l'entrée.

Il poussa une porte et se déshabilla sans attendre, on lui prit ses vêtements.

Il se trouvait dans un hammam ou se trouvait beaucoup de femmes. Carlisle avait reçu de la part du Sultan un harem car il était l'ambassadeur préférer du sultan, Carlisle représentait l'Europe.

Il se rendit au centre de la pièce ou se situait une douche.

Une femme se trouvait sous l'eau, elle avait une peau pâle, des cheveux bruns mi-longs, elle avait un corps svelte avec des courbes proportionnés a sa taille. Ses yeux étaient simples pourtant elle était belle et attirante. Carlisle vint se coller a elle, il l'embrassa dans le cou car il avait son torse colle a son dos.

La femme rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Il caressa le ventre, les membres ainsi que tout le corps de la jeune femme avec ferveur et passion.

Les caresses brûlaient la jeune femme, allumant en elle un désir charnel.

Leurs peaux étaient colles l'une a l'autre ne voulant rompre le contact et le plaisir que cela procurait.

La main de Carlisle descendit dans un lieu intime et procurant du plaisir a la jeune femme qui ne retint pas ses gémissements et ses bruits qui montrait son ressentit mais aussi l'habilité de l'homme dans ce domaine.

Il lui murmurait des mots doux laissant sa langue et ses lèvres s'occuper de son cou et de ses lobes d'oreilles.

La femme se cambra contre l'homme en se tenant a lui, elle vint entre ses doigts, il murmura alors d'une voix envoûtante :" Bella.»

Elle haletait encore mais se retourna pour se coller à lui. Il continua à la caresser et la palper avant de prendre son sein en coupe et de lui procure une douce torture de sa main experte.

Bella ne cessait de gémir le nom de Carlisle comme une requête, ce dernier n'en était que plus excité.

Il la colla au mur et lui fit l'amour tout en douceur mais avec une envie non retenue.

Ils étaient seuls car les autres femmes étaient, des qu'il avait été retrouve sa favorite.

Le couple firent l'amour des heures durant, Carlisle ne se lassait jamais de Bella.

Elle s'endormit dans un lit sous le regard de Carlisle qui la caressait.

Un serviteur vint frapper et dit :" Monsieur, le dîner est prêt.»

Carlisle observant et caressant le visage de sa dulcinée répondit :" J'arrive.»

Le serviteur partit et Carlisle sortit après s'être habillé.

Il dina avec ses invites qui étaient coinces a cause de l'heure éducation victorienne et de l'ambiance.

Carlisle avait fait venir des femmes de son harem pour qu'elles dansent et divertissent.

Carlisle ne supportait pas ses invites gindres et choques qui étaient outres par tout.

Il les quitta assez vite disant qu'ils parleraient d'affaires demain, il retourna sans attendre dans sa chambre aussi pressé qu'au premier jour.

L'homme découvrit sa chambre vide, ses yeux regardèrent partout et repérèrent une feuille sur le lit.

Il la prie et lût :" Je t'aime c'est pour cela que je suis partit. Ta Bella.»

La fenêtre était ouverte et le vent du soir faisait bouger les rideaux.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ce petite One-shot ou cette nouvelle vous à plus , n'hésitez pas à me laisser tes commentaires . Je referais peut-être d'autres nouvelles sur les personnages de Twilight donc n'hésitez pas non plus à me proposer des idées si vous en avez .<p>

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture et passé une bonne journée .


End file.
